


all i want for christmas

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Jordan exchange Christmas gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> for [pastail](http://pastail.tumblr.com) on tumblr

Lydia sits on the carpet, warming her hands in front of the fireplace as she waits for Jordan to come back with their hot chocolate. The Christmas tree next to her gleams and glitters with all the colorful lights and ornaments she and Jordan personally decorated with, and at the very top of the tree is a sparkling white angel. They decided to go with an angel instead of a star, mostly because after everything they've gone through the past year with the supernatural, it's a relieving thought to know that they're all still alive, as if a guardian angel has been watching over them.  _Allison_ , Lydia thinks, a small sad smile reaching her lips as the brunette’s bright smile flashes before her eyes. And the strawberry blonde wishes her best friend was here with her.  
  
“Did someone ask for a delicious peppermint hot chocolate?” Jordan’s voice strays Lydia out of her thoughts as she watches him enter the room, grinning from ear to ear, and clad in dark jeans and a snug white sweater.  
  
She doesn’t get to see him in sweaters that often, let alone actual civilian clothes—not that she doesn’t love his deputy uniform, because she very much _does_ —but seeing him in the white pullover now is definitely a treat on its own, especially the way his arms fill the sweater _so_ well. Lydia bites her lower lip deviously as he sits across from her, handing her the piping hot mug. She smiles into the warmth of the hot cocoa, “If I knew you looked that good in sweaters, I would have definitely bought you one as a present.”  
  
Jordan chuckles. “If I knew you looked that _amazing_ in red, trust me, I would have done the same,” he says, smiling sheepishly now, and Lydia sees the very faint pink blush that stains his cheeks.  
  
It makes her smile, because even after being together for nearly a year, Jordan still gets flustered around her. She hums teasingly, her fingers playing with the hem of the red dress she’s wearing over black tights and her favorite pair of booties. “ _You like this?_ ” Lydia asks playfully as she crawls over to him so that she’s sitting in his lap, arms wrapping around his neck and fingers stroking through his hair.  
  
Jordan stares up at her, his jaw clenching in the way it does when he wants to kiss her. “I do...But I also like you,” he says, his hands settling on her waist and pulling her closer to him so that their lips are almost touching. “And besides, you look great in anything you wear.” His lips then brush against the crook of her neck and Lydia sighs pleasurably, while he continues to smother her with soft kisses.  
  
But when his lips are just about to touch hers, Lydia pulls away teasingly, smiling, while Jordan gives her an unbelievably cute pout that almost makes the strawberry blonde give in, but she resists. “Not yet,” she says, eyes sparkling, “we still need to exchange gifts, remember?” Lydia crawls off of him then, taking pleasure in the way he stares after her, because she knows he’s definitely staring. She walks away and disappears into the next room but only to return momentarily with a wrapped up gift, as she takes her seat again across from him.  
  
“You know you didn’t have to get me anything,” he says, giving her a modest smile.  
  
Lydia snorts, handing him the gift, “Yes I did, now shut up and open it.” She watches as he chuckles softly, taking it from her slowly, and Lydia can’t help but feel nervous, because even though she knows that Jordan would like anything she gives him, she wants him to not just like it, but _love_ it, since it is their first Christmas together. Lydia observes him as he carefully peels the gift wrap, making sure he doesn’t rip it or crinkle it, and Lydia’s heart swells warmly at the sight, because if it was anyone else, they would have carelessly ripped through it.  
  
When Jordan finishes unwrapping it, his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. “Oh my god, you got me the Star Wars collector’s edition?!”  
  
And his beaming face is all Lydia needs to see to know that he loves his gift. She nods, “Now you and Stiles can binge watch together.”  
  
“Oh no, you know I’m going to force you to watch this with me, right?” Jordan says, still looking over the DVD set, excited like a little kid who finally got to meet Santa Claus.  
  
Lydia smiles, “I figured you would say that.”  
  
He places it carefully beside him and then looks back up at Lydia, a nervous smile crossing his face as his hand sifts through the pocket of his sweater, revealing a small red velvet pouch. “I...got this for you when I had to go out of town for a case,” he says softly, placing it in her palm and curling her fingers around it, “When I saw it, I just knew I had to get it for you.”  
  
Lydia gives him a curious smile and eyebrow raise as she pulls the tiny strings of the pouch, turning it over and letting what looks like a silver chain spill into her palm. But when she looks more closely, a low gasp escapes from her, because there’s a silver bow and arrow pendant hanging from the necklace. When she looks up at Jordan, her eyes meeting his, she sees how his lips are pressed together, worried as to whether she will like it or not, but there’s absolutely _no way_ that Lydia wouldn’t like it. In fact, she wouldn't replace it with anything else in the world. “I love it so much,” she whispers, because she can feel herself tearing up. “Thank you.”  
  
Jordan smiles softly. “Here, let me help you put it on.”  
  
Lydia nods and turns around, letting him gently move her hair to the side and place the chain around her neck, locking it into place, letting it fall perfectly just below her collarbone. Lydia feels his fingers linger for a moment, before pressing a chaste kiss on the back of her neck, which sends a warmness rushing through her. When he pulls away, Lydia turns around so that she’s facing him again, her fingers brushing against the pendant, the memory of her best friend flooding her mind. “I really wish she was here.”  
  
“She is,” Jordan says, pulling her into his arms and holding her close to him. “She’s always looking after you, protecting you, making sure you’re okay.”  
  
And Lydia doesn’t doubt his words, because she’s knows they’re true. She lifts her head from his chest so that she’s looking at him and without another word, she leans up and presses her lips against his cheek softly. She lets her lips linger for a second before turning to look at him again, and with the way the flames from the fireplace tickle her, filling her with warmth, along with how Jordan slowly brings a hand up to cup her cheek lovingly, everything feels perfect to her at the moment.  
  
So she says it.  
  
“I love you.” It comes out of her without hesitation, which surprises her because she’s always struggled to say it after all the failed relationships she’s gone through. But this time, it comes out of her easily, because she genuinely means it.  
  
“I love you too, Lyds,” Jordan says back softly, smiling, while his thumb strokes her cheek softly.  
  
She’s heard him say it to her so many times before, but when he says it at this moment, it warms her heart to such a degree that the only thing she can say in reply is, “You can kiss me now, you know.”  
  
He grins. “Merry Christmas, Lydia,” he whispers against her lips before finally sealing them with his own.  
  
And as Lydia kisses him back, slow and soft, she's sure that it's the best Christmas she's had in a long time.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!
> 
>  
> 
> [come talk to me on tumblr](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


End file.
